


Kickstart

by insane_falcon



Series: Psych(ot)ic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghosts, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Outsider, Psychic Abilities, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insane_falcon/pseuds/insane_falcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I find him unconscious, amnesiac, except for one name that is ingrained into his mind. Dean.<br/>And then there's a vengeance ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kickstart

I saw the man unconscious in the side of the road. At first I hesitated to go near him even though I'd stopped the car because stranger danger and all, but he didn't _feel_ dangerous. So I exited the car and dialed 9-1-1. I checked to make sure the man had a pulse, which he did, weak but steady. But I was unprepared for the onslaught of emotion. By the time the ambulance had arrived, my tears had thankfully cleared. I watched the paramedics load the man into the ambulance and followed after it in my car. He was now my responsibility, and I was curious about why his emotions were so strong. And the one name that resonated so strongly within him, though it wasn't his. _Dean_.

* * *

* * *

I ignored the headlines on the town's newspaper, _Another woman found dead minus her heart,_ and entered the hospital. Fifteen minutes ago, I'd received a call saying the man was awake but amnesiac. When I entered the room, after speaking briefly with the nurse, the man's eyes- an endless cornflower blue- met mine, and the air electrified.

I cleared my throat in the awkward silence. "I don't know if they told you but I'm the one who found you."

The man relaxed slightly. "I appreciate your action."

What a weird way to talk. I smiled briefly. "I admit that I almost left you, but I'm glad I didn't."

He nodded seriously. "I am most glad you did not as well."

Silence again. "The doctors say that you have amnesia...?"

Once again the man nodded, the intensity in his eyes never wavering though they became sad. "I cannot recall anything. I appear to be fluent in several languages, but I couldn't use the bathroom and have not felt hunger. And I don't know my name."

I approached him cautiously, and he tracked my movements just as warily. "May I have your hand?"

He held out his hand after a minute where I waited more or less patiently.  I accepted his hand, and this time the contact was painful but not unbearable.

The man wrenched his hand away. "Stop! Your eyes..."

Taking time to process what limited information I'd received from the contact, slowly I lifted my fingers to touch my cheeks, and they came back wet with blood. "Shit."

"What did you do?" the man asked, tilting his head and holding out a tissue.

"Your name is Castiel," I said, as I wiped away the blood. "But you must not share it with anyone. It's dangerous."

"Why?" he demanded.

I looked him in the eye. "I don't know. My instincts just say that revealing your name would be a very bad idea."

"Instinct," he murmured. "Very well. What shall my name be then if not Castiel?"

"Adam? John? James? Robert?" He shook his head no emphatically to each suggestion.

I paused. "Dean?"

His eyes widened happily at the name. "'Yes'."

"Well, 'Dean', how would you like to come home with me?"

The way his eyes then widened made me burst out laughing. I didn't know who he was or what, but Castiel was not bad and needed a shelter. I just hoped that I'd be able to provide one.

* * *

* * *

The hospital released 'Dean' two days later, and I picked him up in my dented 2000 Ford Mustang. Another death was plastered over the headlines.

"Is it a serial killer?" Castiel asked, glancing over the newspaper.

My heart leapt into my throat. "Yes. I guess. It's the fifth death. All women who look similar. No evidence. No suspects."

"Hmmm...."

Need to change the subject. "Any memories back?"

"No. At least none that I can make sense of yet," he replied.

"Don't push. They'll return when they return."

"I hope they return soon. I dislike the not-knowing."

* * *

* * *

"You know the killer," Castiel remarked two weeks later when news of a ninth death reached our ears while eating breakfast at the local diner.

My throat closed up. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He stared at me relentlessly. "I think it's my brother- stepbrother."

Now Castiel looked confused- or his eyes did while the rest of his face remained impassive. "But he's dead." Thankfully he didn't seem to think that I was insane.

"A week before he- he-" I took a deep breath. Castiel waited and continued to eat his pie. "Can I tell you back at home?"

He nodded, and we finished eating in silence.

* * *

* * *

The 1967 Chevy Impala roared down the town's main street and stopped outside a cozy-looking diner named Baum Haus.

"Pie," the driver said, leaving the car. "I need pie."

The passenger rolled his eyes. "You always need pie, Dean."

"Shut up, Sammy."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

* * *

The brothers sat down in a booth and waited until the waitress left with their orders to start talking about the case.

Sam began. "Nine women. All have brown hair and blue eyes. The vics are all 'round 5'7" and slim. I think we're looking at a vengeance ghost here."

Dean smiled at the waitress who brought by their food. "Well," he said once she left, "I guess we better look for violent deaths and a target."

* * *

* * *

I laid my story out in Castiel once we reached home, and I'd poured myself a very large mug of coffee. "After my mom and stepfather died in a car crash, it was just me and Ethan. It was as okay as it could be after our parents died. But then Ethan turned strange. He didn't like it when I left the house and was always yelling and trying to tell me what to do. Then one day before he committed- uh... suicide, he told me that he loved me and 'kissed' me. I rejected him. He left and-and told me that I'd pay. The next day the police showed up and told me that Ethan was dead- crashed into a tree. Now women are turning up dead- 'with their hearts removed'- that look just like me."

I fell silent and waited for Castiel to process my story.

"A vengeance spirit," he muttered.

"What?" I asked, unsure I'd heard him correctly.

"...a vengeance spirit," he repeated a bit louder.

I wanted to ask what he meant, but the name kind of spoke of itself. A ghost who wanted revenge. It made sense. "How do we stop him?"

"I don't know," Castiel admitted. "I don't even know how I know what a vengeance spirit is. But I assume we can find out at a library."

I downed the rest of the coffee. "Let's go."

* * *

* * *

I parked next to a 1967 Chevy Impala. Castiel seemed oddly entranced by the machine but followed me into the library. We sat down at a computer and began searching online.  
About an hour of searching, I got up to use the bathroom- aka to process. There were countless websites devoted to ghosts, but all held different information and theories. And if I chose the wrong one, then it would just make Ethan angrier.

On the way back to the computers, somewhat calmed down, I bumped into this freakishly tall dude with shaggy hair.

"Sorry," we apologized simultaneously. Skin contact. 'Dean, demon, Castiel'. I could literally feel the blood drain from my face. They were after Castiel. The man shot me an odd look as I hurried away.

I still didn't know who or what exactly Castiel was, and neither could he remember yet, but I had gleaned enough to know that he was hunted.

"We need to go," I ordered Castiel. "Someone's here with your real name in their mind." He nodded, and we left quickly after clearing out our browser history. Castiel slid into the car, and I opened the driver door, glancing around quickly. I saw the tall man exit the library with a shorter man who looked downright scary, but I refused to be intimidated and sent them both a glare before climbing into the car, starting it, pulling out of the library parking lot, and ignoring the two men who started after us.

"The majority of sites agree that burning the bones of the vengeance spirit will end the spirit," Castiel informed me when the library was well out of sight.

"Alright." I gripped the steering wheel tightly. "You up for a little grave-digging?"

"I'm sitting down," Castiel told me, and I just shook my head at his cluelessness.

* * *

* * *

Castiel and I browsed through the town's Home Depot for the necessary provisions. 

"Come on, 'Dean'," I said. "Shovel, lighter fluid, matches, and salt. Anything else?"

He tilted his head to the side and contemplated my question seriously. "Food."

And on cue my stomach growled. I groaned, and Castiel smiled slightly.

We were just choosing two shovels when I heard footsteps rushing towards us.

"Cas," a low, broken voice called. I grabbed a shovel off the rack and pointed it at the same man who'd been outside the library with the tall man. His eyes were focused exclusively on Castiel. And, surprisingly, he didn't feel dangerous, but someone was hunting Castiel. Maybe they could trick my instincts.

"Stay away!" I snarled, grabbing Castiel's arm. "You're not going to take him."

The man's eyes flickered over to me, and he took a menacing step forward. "Whatever you've done to him, I will end you for it."

That stopped me. "I did something? You're the one hunting him!"  
"Dean!" the tall man exclaimed, rushing into view. "She's- here," he finished noticing me.

Dean? The one who was so ingrained into Castiel's memories? Suddenly there was a flood from the skin contact I had on Castiel. I was absorbing everything- emotions, memories- from him, and we both let out ear-splitting screams.

* * *

* * *

I awoke with an enormous migraine. It took only a second for the memories to return.

"Castiel!" I exclaimed, sitting up and looking around for him. Cool fingers touched my forehead, and the pain disappeared. I looked up into Castiel's blue eyes.

"You remembered," I recalled. Some of his information had survived the blackout. "You're really an angel?"

"Yes. It was extremely dangerous for you to see into my mind. It could have fried your brain," he told me.

"It didn't. Thankfully." I stood and arched my back, hearing several satisfying pops. "Where are we?" It was a dilapidated room, the gray paint chipped, one rotting window, a white door cracked, dusty floors, and one lone cot in the corner where Castiel and I were. A noise at the door prevented him from answering, and the two men from the library and Home Depot entered with bags of take-out food. I immediately tensed, although my instincts protested that these men were trustworthy.

"Oh. Sleeping Beauty's awake," the shorter one- Dean- said, tossing a bag in my direction. I caught it effortlessly and glanced at Castiel. His eyes were focused intently on Dean.  
Oh. _Oh!_ I relaxed marginally and elbowed Castiel. "Well, introductions, flyboy." He started out of his stare and glanced at me.

"The giant human is Sam Winchester, and the- the other human is his older brother, Dean Winchester," he said. Sam nodded at me, while Dean ignored me. Small memories from Castiel of the Winchesters resurfaced in my mind.

"Nice to meet you," I said, digging into the bag. Burgers and fries. I handed Castiel a burger and sat back down on the cot. Dean frowned at me. I bit back a smirk. Now Castiel frowned at me, mid-bite of his burger. Another memory had resurfaced; Castiel loved burgers.

His frown became more pronounced. "You should not try to remember. It could overload your brain and leave you comatose."

"That would not be good," I acknowledged.

Dean cleared his throat. "So, Cas told us about Ethan. We'll head out in fifteen minutes to burn his bones."

Really, it was so adorable.

"So if you could tell us where your stepbrother is buried?" Sam continued.

"Arring Cemetery. North side of town," I answered, still caught up on the _Cas_ from Dean. It was really hard not to smirk. "I'll come with you to point out the exact grave."

"No!" both Winchesters protested at the same time. "It's too dangerous."

"He's been killing my look-a-likes for the last three weeks, and 'now' it's dangerous?" I pointed out.

"She does have a point," Castiel agreed, and the sour look on Dean's face when he sided with me. They needed a kickstart.

"Sam and I can go," I decided. "It shouldn't take more than us, right? Castiel, you need to speak with Dean." Without waiting for a reply, I stood and pressed a palm against Castiel's cheek. Barely any emotion from him, but that was to be expected now that he regained his memories. _Tell him how you feel_ , I advised Castiel.

 _What?_ came the confused reply, and he did the head tilt.

 _Even when you had virtually no memories, you remembered his name. Castiel, you're in love with him_ , I explained.

_No. It cannot be. He's human, and I'm an angel-_

_I know. But it will always hurt more to wonder 'what-if' and regret_.

I pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

 _That was not a good idea. Dean looks as if he wants to strangle you_ , Castiel pointed out.

"You're my friend," I replied aloud with a shrug. "Let's go, Sam Winchester. Time for a little grave-robbing." Sam, looking a bit shell-shocked, departed the room, and I followed him, shooting a wink at Dean before the door shut behind me.

"Do you have a death wish?" Sam asked incredulously once we were outside. I recognized the area as the east side of town.

"No. I just thought they needed the wake up call."

Sam took a second to absorb before he burst out laughing.

* * *

* * *

The Winchester and I had almost unearthed Ethan's bones when the air turned frigid. Sam sent me a look of slight panic, and I realized that Ethan was here. I hesitated, then touched Sam's arm.

 _Keep digging. I'll distract him_ , I said. He jerked in surprise, but I hopped out of the hole and walked away before he could ask anything. Time to distract a vengeance ghost.

"Show yourself!" I demanded, striding away from the grave. "Ethan!" A blast of icy wind hit my back and knocked me to the ground.

I took a second to regain my breath before standing up with a groan. That was going to leave some beautiful bruises.

Suddenly he appeared in front of me and grabbed my throat. He dangled me a foot off the ground before tossing me away.

It took longer than a second to get up this time.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, standing this time with a whimper.

"You," he snarled, reappearing. I backed away, but he advanced, his menace almost tangible in the air around him. "You rejected me! But you're mine!"

There was a thunk behind him as Sam found Ethan's coffin.

"No, I'm not," I quickly said, a small plan forming that would hopefully give Sam enough time. "I'm getting married."

Ethan stopped cold and slowly turned to face me. "What?"

I swallowed nervously. "I met someone a couple weeks ago. We're in love. And he's better than you'll ever be."

He roared in anger and suddenly I was airborne for the third time. When I landed, something cracked. I stifled a scream. Tears streamed down my face as he appeared over me and rolled me onto my back.

"If I couldn't have you in life, I'll have you in death," he whispered, gently stroking my cheek. Now my nausea had nothing to do with the pain.

"No." I tried to roll away. _Castiel. Help_. Ethan smiled gently, his eyes large with his insanity, and then I blacked out.

* * *

* * *

Dean glowered long after Rachel had left the house, taking vicious bites of his food and mumbling under his breath. Castiel watched him curiously while continuing to eat his burger, her words ringing through his mind.

Love? Castiel loved his Father and his brothers and sisters- it tore him apart whenever he killed one. Sam Winchester and Bobby Singer were good humans (except for the demon blood addiction). But Dean... He'd pulled Dean from the Pit, destroying countless demons, and restored Dean's body so that not a blemish remained. They shared a profound bond, and Castiel didn't know if there was anything that he _wouldn't_ do for Dean Winchester. He wanted to know everything about the human. Just when Castiel thought he understood Dean, the human surprised him, although he understood most of Dean's drive- family.

Sometimes Castiel angered himself. He was a powerful angel, a soldier of God, and now he followed a human. But Dean was 'good' in ways so many other humans were not and in ways angels could never be. Dean

"What are you thinking about over there?" Dean interrupted.

"Something Rachel told me before she left," Castiel answered truthfully.

"That you're her friend?" Dean asked, his expression darkening. Castiel had seen that expression before on Dean and other humans. It took him a second to place it now that he realized its presence. Jealousy. Dean was jealous.

"Rachel is a psychic," Castiel explained. "She can read minds and feelings." Dean went ramrod straight and looked spooked.

"Shit," he snarled. "What did she tell you?" He stood up and walked towards Castiel angrily.

"Nothing about you!" Castiel reassured Dean. "Although she probably read you."

Dean still looked extremely angry but he relaxed a little and sat down next to Castiel.

"So what did she tell you?" Dean asked again.

They were very close. Castiel's throat dried and he suddenly found it difficult to speak.  
"She- uh... Rachel said that-"

 _Castiel. Help_. The faint whisper of Rachel's plea reached his mind.

"They're in trouble," Castiel snapped. Dean didn't have time to react before Castiel zapped the both of them to Rachel's side.

The ghost had his hand in his chest, in the process of destroying her heart. Dean absorbed the scene in a split second then raced forward and tackled the spirit. Castiel zapped closer to Rachel and placed two fingers on her forehead.

So many injuries. A burst of anger rose in him. What had Sam been doing? He healed most of Rachel's wounds and sent her into a deep sleep, before he zapped over to the grave and found Sam unconscious in the hole. Castiel lifted Sam out and finished the younger Winchester's job. There was a shriek behind him as the spirit went up in flames and descended into hell.  
Dean clapped his shoulder and gave him a brief smile before asking him to carry his brother to the car while he got Rachel.

And it occurred to Castiel that while he worried about Dean in dangerous situations, he never worried that Dean would die and trusted Dean at his back. But how much longer could Dean survive with Castiel at his side?

* * *

* * *

Once again, I awoke on the cot bed, Castiel smiling down at me, no sign of the Winchesters.

"Thanks for the rescue," I said. "Is Ethan gone?"

Castiel nodded. "Forever."

"Good. Where are the Winchesters?"

"Food," he replied. We both then heard the sound of the Impala's engine. "Here," Castiel amended.

I smiled and decided to give Castiel another kickstart since I'd interrupted him the first time.

"What are you doing?" he asked when I grabbed his neck and pulled his face close to mine, careful to block the view from the door. "Dean will be-"

"Trust me," I interrupted. "You'll thank me later."

"Rachel," Castiel protested but he was intrigued.

Then the door opened.

"Hey, Cas-" Dean began happily then his voice cut off with a choked noise. I stared into Castiel's eyes for a moment longer, then winked and let him pull away. His face was bright red. So adorable.

Dean looked furious, and Sam looked worried-terrified, an interesting combination.

"Dean-" Castiel stood, intent on apologizing, but Dean stormed forward, dropping his bag of food, and grabbed Castiel. "Dean-" Castiel tried again. And this time Dean interrupted Castiel with a kiss.

A long kiss. With tongue. And noise. And that's when I turned away and covered my ears. My only hope was that Sam was now as scarred as I was. And that Dean and Castiel would finally get together.

* * *

* * *

We all sat at a diner two days later, consuming burgers, fries, and milkshakes. Dean had finally stopped glaring at me, reassured that Castiel and I had not kissed and that I was not interested in Castiel any more than platonically. Seriously. Castiel was like a younger brother, for being thousands of years old.

"Well, look at what I have here," a voice drawled. Dean, Sam, and Castiel all stood at the sound of the voice, and I turned to see a tallish man with brown hair and a connecting beard. "My favorite angel and Hunters." His gaze fell on me. "And a human."

"What the hell are you doing here, Crowley?" Dean snarled.

"Were you raised in a barn, squirrel? Manners," Crowley reproached. I squinted at him; he was hard to read.

"He's here about someone named.... Abaddon?" I offered hestitantly. All eyes focused on me, but Crowley's eyes held an eerie light of dangerous interest.

"Not just a human then," he remarked.

I chose to ignore him. "Can everybody sit? We're getting stares."

The Winchesters glanced at each other and sat again, grumbling. Castiel sat when Dean tugged on his trenchcoat sleeve. Seriously, Castiel was 'hot' in a trenchcoat. I allowed myself a moment of appreciation before Castiel caught the direction of my thoughts and frowned at me.

Meanwhile Crowley continued to stare at me. I winked at him, then went back to eating.

This was going to be so much fun.


End file.
